1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to telephony, and more particularly to a system and method for selectively adding features to a telephone.
2. Background Information
With the availability of sophisticated processing technology, there has been an explosive growth in the variety of features offered in standard telephones. Even the most inexpensive telephones include features such as redial, while more expensive models include such amenities as speed dial, caller identification (caller ID) and digital answering machines.
To date, the options for upgrading your existing telephone were limited. One could, for instance, add a separate answering machine or a separate caller ID unit to the existing telephone. Such an approach is unappealing, however, due to the increased clutter. Another option is to discard the existing telephone and replace it with a new telephone having the desired features. Such an approach is wasteful of money and may be harmful to the environment.
What is needed is a system and method for adding features to an existing telephone.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a modular telephone is described which includes one or more module slots. The module slots are configured to receive modules adding features to the modular telephone.
According to one such aspect of the present invention, a module slot includes circuitry which reads application code or other information stored in a module installed in the module slot.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a module can be used to install a new feature in an electronic system having a module interface designed to receive a module having memory. The module also includes an enclosure and a connector mounted in the enclosure and configured to connect to the module connection when the enclosure is placed in proximity to the electronic system. The memory includes a plurality of memory locations. One or more of the plurality of memory connections contains information specific to the feature being installed.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of installing a new feature in an electronic system is described. An enclosure is provided and memory and a user interface are installed in the enclosure. Information relevant to the new feature into the memory installed in the enclosure is stored into the memory and subsequently transferred to the electronic system. The feature is then controlled via the user interface.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of installing a new feature in an electronic system is described. An enclosure is provided and memory is installed in the enclosure. Information relevant to the new feature into the memory installed in the enclosure is stored into the memory and subsequently transferred to the electronic system. In addition, operating system code stored in the memory is transferred to memory in the electronic system and used to upgrade the operating system of the electronic system.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a peripheral device is described which operates in conjunction with a telephone to add telephone features to the telephone. The peripheral device includes one or more module slots, a processing unit and a telephone interface which operate in cooperation with the processing unit to provide a new feature based on information read from a module installed in one of the module slots. Each module slot is configured to receive a module adding features to the telephone. The telephone module includes a relay for disconnecting the telephone from a central office.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a numeric data entry device is described which operates under a first method to transfer information over a telephone connection and which operates under a second method to transfer information to a microprocessor, the data entry device comprising a keypad and a dual tone multiple frequency (DTMF) disable feature for disabling DTMF tones while permitting transfer of data from the keypad to the microprocessor.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a distinctive ring system and method is described. Data representative of a plurality of distinctive incoming call signals is stored in memory. One or more of the distinctive incoming call signals are associated with caller identifiers (e.g., caller IDs or user keyed or biometric information), wherein associating includes associating a first distinctive incoming call signal with a first caller identifier. A first caller identifier is received and the data is accessed as a function of the first caller identifier. The first distinctive incoming call signal is then generated from the accessed data.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a system and method diverting a telephone call is described. Data representative of a plurality of messages is stored in memory and one or more of the messages are associated with caller identifiers (e.g., caller IDs or user keyed or biometric information). A signal including the first caller identifier is received and the data is accessed as a function of the first caller identifier. Finally, the first message is played.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a system and method diverting a telephone call is described. Data representative of a plurality of messages is stored in memory and one or more of the messages are associated with caller identifiers (e.g., caller IDs or user keyed or biometric information). A signal including the first caller identifier is received and, if an expected security code is received, the data is accessed as a function of the first caller identifier and the first message is played.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a system and method diverting a telephone call is described. Data representative of a plurality of telephone numbers is stored in memory and one or more of the telephone numbers are associated with caller identifiers (e.g., caller IDs or user keyed or biometric information). A signal including the first caller identifier is received and the data is accessed as a function of the first caller identifier. The call is then transferred to the first telephone number.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a system and method diverting a telephone call is described. Data representative of a plurality of telephone numbers is stored in memory and one or more of the telephone numbers are associated with caller identifiers. A signal including the first caller identifier is received and, if an expected security code is received, the data is accessed as a function of the first caller identifier. The call is then transferred to the first telephone number.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a system and method of speed dialing an area code is described. Data representative of a plurality of area codes is stored in memory. Each of the plurality of the area codes is associated with a button, wherein associating includes associating a first area code with a button. The first button is depressed and a signal representative of the first area code is driven on the telephone line.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a system and method of speed dialing a telephone number is described. Data representative of a plurality of telephone numbers is stored in memory. When a string of numbers is entered, the string of numbers is compared against the telephone numbers stored in memory. A list of telephone numbers which match the string of numbers is displayed and a selected one of the listed numbers is then dialed.